Spy
by Zedriagciar
Summary: Bella swan agente de la corporacion Impacto debera cumplir una dificil mision.....Traer al apuesto Edward Cullen antes de que la agencia rival se apodere de el ¿pero que tendra de especial edward cullen? todos humanos
1. Introduccion

Mi nombre......tengo mucos ciertamente no soy lo que se dice una persona normal, pero si realmente quieren saber mi nombre se los diré Me llamo Isabella swan pero todos me dicen Bella y soy un agente secreto, un espía por si quieren llamarlo así

trabajo para la agencia IMPACTO yo me encargo de misiones especiales rango XA

Las organizaciones se dividen por rangos:

XA: Rango misionero  
XB: Rango central  
XC: Rango creativo  
XD: Rango informativo  
X: Interno

Quizás te preguntes porque un agente secreto que debe permanecer en el anonimato escribe un diario...la razón es muy simple un diario sirve para encerrar los recuerdos mas importantes en el a manera de jamás olvidarlos

Este diario tiene la misma función que los demás solo que en el no guardo interminables recuerdos mas bien guardo una historia que tarde o temprano deberé dejar ir, muchos dirán que suena cursi para un agente que debe ser despiadado pero esta historia les servirá de alguna manera a quien la lea

Comencé a ser agente desde los 12 años me entrene en artes marciales ,natación, acrobacia y todo lo que un agente necesita hoy a mis 17 años tengo mas misiones terminadas que todos los demás agentes juntos en esta agencia

No éramos la única agencia pero si la única "buena" teníamos una agencia rival llamada DISTROLER se dedicaban a la recolección de personas con potencial y si estas no se les unían simplemente los exterminaban

Las misiones de rango XA constaban principalmente de traer alas personas que elegía la agencia DISTROLER antes de que ellos los encontraran la mayoría de las veces teníamos que luchar pero al ser una mujer no me tomaban tan enserio lo que hacia el trabajo mas facial para mi

La misión que se me habían encomendado no era nada del otro mundo varias veces lo había hecho encontrar a una persona traerla y listo sencillo no?

Lo que no sabia era que esta misión no solo seria diferente a las demás en el aspecto de la forma en que debía ligarme al objetivo

También cambiaria la forma en la que hasta ahora veían las cosas


	2. Mision!

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a**

**Chiiocullen**** : si eres el primer review me alegro de que te guste la historia aquí va otro capitulo**

**=) : ya se que el cap es algo corto pero te pido paciencia apenas me estoy acostumbrando a escribir**

**--------------------------------------Spy-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bella pov

Estaba Camino a las oficinas de Esme la fundadora de la agencia, ella era como una segunda madre para todos los de la agencia y para ella nosotros éramos como sus hijos

-Bella!!!!- grito una pequeña duende maléfica

- Que pasa Alice-pregunte una vez me hubo alcanzado, a veces me pregunto como corre tan rapido con sus tacones de aguja

Alice Brando es mi mejor amiga ,Ella era una de las personas que la corporación Distroler perseguía, Podía por decirlo de alguna manera ver el futuro; sus predicciones no eran del todo exactas pero era suficiente para ser el blanco de la codicia

Ella se negó a unirse por lo que decidieron eliminarla, por suerte llegamos a tiempo para evitar un desastre pero no lo suficiente para salvar a sus padres. Cuando esto pasa y no es ya mayor de edad la agencia se hace cargo de sus gastos hasta que cumpla los 18 años

Pero para ella eso no fue suficiente y decidió unirse a nosotros, al principio yo me negué POR DIOS SE VEIA TAN PEQUEÑA E INOCENTE que equivocada estaba demostró ser una persona bastante hábil aunque aun estaba como interna

- A donde vas?-pregunto de manera inocente, ja! era obvio que ella ya lo sabia, pero vamos a seguirle el juego

-Esme me a llamado al parecer Distroler se esta moviendo

Ya sabia lo que seguiría, me pediría ir conmigo

-Puedo ir contigo, vamos de que si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si- como podía decir tanto sin respira?

-No Alice no puedes- Ni bien termine de decir cuando ya me ponía su carita de perro degollado- Aun eres una interna Al

- Vamos Bella prometo no hacer mucho desastre

- Te diré que primero pide permiso a Esme y si te deja puedes venir conmigo- Le dije para tranquilizarla confiaba en que Esme tuviera un pocote sentido común y le dijera que…….

-Si-dijo Esme a la petición de Alice

-Si!!!!!!- El grito de Alice resonó en toda la habitación

- Estas segura Esme, No es que dude de Alice pero ella aun es una interna- intente convencer A Esme para que reconsidere la posibilidad de que Alice se quedara en la agencia

- Y que mejor que experimente lo que es una misión de rango XA contigo…… o le dejarías la vida de tu mejor amiga a cualquier otro

-Si lo pones así sabes que no diré que no….bueno-dije resignada- pero que pasara con Jasper no creo que le agrade la idea de que vayas a una misión rango XA sin el

Jasper hale junto con su hermana Rosalie eran dos agentes que como Alice senos habían unido cuando la agencia rival asesino a sus padres juraron vengarse y nos pidieron que los aceptáramos, Jasper es el novio de Alice, el tiene la capacidad de cambiar el estado de animo de cualquier persona

Rosalie a diferencia de su hermano no tiene ningún poder pero eso no evita que sea una de las mejores agentes rango XC Se dedica principalmente a crear armas para agentes femeninos tiene por novio al grandullón de Emmett McCarty

Emmett McCarty Parece un Niño en el cuerpo de un enorme oso, El junto con Jasper son agentes de Rango XB se dedican principalmente a misiones que requieran buscar objetos o vencer agentes enemigos antes de que elijan a su siguiente victima

-No te preocupes el nos dará alcance después – a que bueno nos dará al…….QUE?

-Como que nos dará alcance después, nos dará alcance……..ESME!!!!- Grite aun sin poder creerlo y es que yo siempre trabajaba sola- permitiste que todos nos acompañaran

Era bien sabido que Alice intentaba desde su reclutamiento ir a una misión conmigo, lo malo era que si iba yo iba Alice, si iba Alice iba Jasper, si iba Jasper iba Rosalie y si iba Rosalie iba Emmett

Abordamos el avión que nos llevaría a Londres, Alice estaba encantada era la primera mision a la que asistía

El viaje fue bastante aburrido, a excepción de que mi adorable: nótese en sarcasmo: compañera no dejaba de dar pequeños saltitos en su asiento lo demás paso sin ningún percance

Durante el viaje pasaron una película, era la típica película donde la damisela esta en peligro y va el héroe siempre hombre a rescatarla, va!! Como si todas las mujeres necesitáramos a un superman

Películas como esa crean una imagen muy patética de las mujeres

-Pasajeros, por favor abrochen sus cinturones estamos por aterrizar en Londres- Se escucho la voz de la azafata por el altavoz, 2 minutos después aterrizamos- Gracias por volar con nosotros vuelva pronto

- A donde iremos primero- pregunto Alice toda emocionada- Hay tantas cosas que ver- Cosas quever?

-Alice no venimos de vacaciones, estamos en una misión

-Donde se supone que iremos entonces-dijo toda resignada

-Según Esme nuestro objetivo es Edward Cullen, El hijo de un viejo "amigo" de ella; Carlisle-dije asiendo comillas cuando pronuncie la palabra amigo

-porque "amigo"-pregunto imitando mi gesto

- Yo los eh visto varias veces juntos y creme esa mirada no es de amigos, si te les quedas viendo por mucho tiempo te dará diabetes de lo dulces que son el uno con el otro, al hijo de Carlisle no lo conozco

- Y como daremos con el

- Esme dijo que ellos nos pasarían a buscar

Mientras dije esto buscaba con la mirada el ya tan familiar rostro de Carlisle pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarme con un par de ojos color esmeralda……………………………….

**Lamento la demora lo que pasa es que el día de hoy miércoles tuve mi examen para entrar a la preparatoria y estos dias me la pase estudiando**

**Así que chicas y chicos (si hay alguno) recen para que pase el examen bueno pues **

**Aquí esta el siguiente cap de Spy en mis otras historias si no actualizo hoy actualizare mañana aunque mañana iremos al cine con unos amigos, actualizo porque actualizo**

**Chicas y Chicos dejen reviews plis!!!**

**nolescuesta nada y a mi me hace muy feliz**


	3. Hombres

_**Hola!! Lamento el retraso pero estoy superultramega mo0lesta la Estupida de mi maestra de artísticas DIANA LERMA!!!!! Me puso un 5 de calificación pero yo le entregue todos absolutamente todos mis trabajos T.T**_

_**ES LA PRIMERA EN MI LISTA NEGRA!!!**_

_**En fin a darle con el capitulo**_

_**--------------------------Spy---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bella pov**_

No se cuanto tiempo estuve idiotizada por ese par de ojos color esmeralda debi verme muy Estupida ciertamente pero no me importaba con tal de ver ese par de ojos esmeralda

-BELLA!!!!!!!!!- el grito de Alice sonó desesperado

-que pasa?- dije saliendo de mi ensoñación, de repente escuche un par de risitas tras de mi gire mi rostro y vi a Carlisle

-Carlisle!!- Carlisle era como mi padre-Desde cuando estas aquí parado?

-Hace aproximadamente unos 5 minutos-dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-Que!!?… y porque no me habían llamado?

-Yo lo hize- intervino Alice-pero no hacías caso

lo siento estaba soñando despierta

- se nota en que o mas bien en quien pensabas- pregunto levantando la ceja y sonriendo

-Carlisle estamos listas para que nos lleves- intente cambiar el tema

-Bella……-pero no funciono

-mas tarde Alice

Caminamos hacia la salida del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a un volvo plateado en el asiento del conductor se encontraba un joven de nuestra edad aproximadamente recostado sobre el volante cuando noto nuestra presencia levanto su rostro y abrio sus ojos………

Edward pov

Otro día, teniendo que soportar las insistentes carreras que Tanya me obligaba a realizar con tal de no verle el rostro DIOS!!! Nunca se cansaba de perseguirme y me estaba hartando pero como todo buen caballero no puedo gritárselo en la cara

-Eddie!!!- y para rematar ese estupido apodo que no soportaba tuve que usar de mucho de mi autocontrol para no soltarle unas cuantas verdades

-Te eh dicho ya muchas veces Tanya que no me llames eddie para eso mis padres me a puesto nombre-intente sonar lomas educadamente posible

-Lo se pero Eddie suena mucho mas bonito no crees?- de acuerdo era tonta o se hacia-además que importa de igual forma sabes que te hablo a ti no?

Decidí ignorar ese comentario y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa asta que….

-se puede saber porque me sigues Tanya?-la verdad esta chica daba mucho miedo

-No seas tontito Eddie-respira, no la mates, ella no vale la prision-vivopor aqui cerca

-enserio?-estaba sorprendido nunca había notado que Tanya viviera por aqui otra razón para querer mudarse-por donde vives?

-en la calle new moon-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Eso queda al sentido contrario de donde vamos, sin darme cuenta ya estaba fuera de mi casa busque a Tanya para despedirme como todo buen caballero que soy pero al girarme me di cuanta de que me encontraba totalmente solo

Decidí no darle importancia, pues; quien la daría cuando por fin pude librarme de Tanya, llegue a la sala y fui directamente a la chimenea y tome un portarretratos que se encontraba encima de este

-Ya eh llegado madre- dicho esto di un beso a la foto y me fui a buscar a mi padre

Desde la muerte de mi madre papa no a querido salir con nadie pero últimamente lo eh visto con un brillo especial en sus ojos, no es que me moleste solo espero que no olvide a nuestra madre

-Papa!!! Estoy en casa- decidí gritarle ya que no pude dar con el talvez oiria mi grito y así saliera de donde estaba oculto, espere un poco pero nunca salio asi que me dispuse a ir a mi habitación

Cuando llegue a la puerta de esta se encontraba un trozo de papel,lo despegue y me dispuse a leerlo

"_Edward"_

_Como te abras dado cuenta(espero) no me encuentro en casa eh salido a hablar con una vieja amiga sobre un asunto que mas tarde me gustaría hablar contigo, tu cena esta servida en la mesa, cena y te vas a dormir no me esperes despierto llegare un poco tarde_

_Atte._

_Carlisle_

Así que salio bueno menos mal así no estaré preocupado, entre a mi habitación la cual constaba de una cama individual cubierta por la sobrecama de un color azul encima de esta se encontraban un par de almohadas del mismo color,

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un sillón también de color azul, tras del cual se encontraba un librero con mis libros favoritos, junto a el librero reposa un cuadro de una pintura que mi madre pinto, bajo esta se encuentro mi televisión y un plato con un par de velas para emergencia

Tenia una ventana quedaba al jardín y dejaba ver una vista hermosa, deje lo que es mi mochila a un lado de mi cama y arroje mi chaqueta al sillon me recoste y no supe mas de mi

Un fuerte estruendo mes saco de mi hermoso sueño, seguido por lo pude oír unas fuertes pisadas

Me levante de micaza preparado para lo que pudiera venir, en un instante mi puerta salio volando en pedazo y entraron 3 hombres vestidos de negro con un extraño signo en el pecho

-Tu debes ser Edward Cullen o me equivoco?-pregunto una de esos hombres

-A quien le interesa?

-Pero que boquita mas insolente, será mejor acabar con esto rápidamente

Cada uno saco lo que parecía ser una especie de pistola y la apuntaron hacia mí, cerré los ojos por instinto esperando lo peor, de pronto un ruido rechinante de llantas se alcanzo a oír de pronto el semblante burlón de los hombres cambio a uno de preocupación y rabia

-Demonios!!-grito uno

-Será mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez-dijo el hombre que me llamo insolente

-Vamonos-hablo por primera vez el tercer hombre-es demasiado arriesgado ya tendremos otra oportunidad

Dicho esto los 3 hombres saltaron por mi ventana sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de abrirla rompiendo hacia el cristales millones de pedacitos, de pronto mi padre entro al cuarto y corrió a abrazarme

-Edward hijo estas bien?- pregunto con voz entrecortada

-Si no te preocupes estoy bien……quienes eran esos?-quise saber y estaba casi 100% seguro de que mi padre lo sabia

-Hijo tengo que contarte algo importante

--------------------------------------Spy-------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno hasta aqui!!!!**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Ojala les allá gustado**

**tengo un aviso que dar…….me secuestran por 10 días aproximadamente para llevarme a unas vacaciones forzadas SIN INTERNET!!!!! No se como mis padres esperan que sobreviva T.T**

**En fin haci que tardare un poco en actualizar pero pienso tomarme estas vacaciones para escribir algunos capítulos para cuando regrese poder subirlos**

**Intentare actualizar hoy mis demás historias pero si no puedo (porque me voy el dia de hoy) intentare hacerlo en cuanto regrese**

**Bye bye **

**P.D: No olviden dejar reviews para mi son geniales, pues me dan motivos para escribir y ver como va mi historia**


	4. Explicaciones

**Bueno `pues lamento la demora muchas cosas que hacer pero aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo ojala les guste**

------------------------------------------Spy-----------------------------------------------------------

Edward pov

Mi padre y yo caminamos a la sala pues mi habitación o lo que queda de ella no era el mejor lugar

-Que es lo que acaba de suceder?-Realmente todo lo que había pasado me tenia un poco intrigado mas que eso me tenia muy confundido

-Recuerdas Edward, que de pequeño solías jugar a los espías con tu madre y con Renee?- Su pregunta me tomo desprevenido hubiera esperado que la conversación tomara otro rumbo pero a mi infancia

Aunque realmente no lo recordaba claramente, tenia muy pocos recuerdos y muy nítidos, Renee…Renee a si era una amiga de mi madre que venia a visitarla casi todos los días era una persona muy simpática aunque casi no hubiera tenido contacto con ella

Creo que tenia una hija como de mi edad sino es que un poco mas pequeña

-Vagamente-conteste la pregunta formulada por mi padre después de meditarlo un poco

-Bien pues eso no era un juego solamente-Creo que le gustaba confundirme

-Entonces que era?

-Era…mmmmm…Como decirlo, era como un entrenamiento

-Entrenamiento?

-Mas bien pre-entrenamiento

-Quisieras explicarte de manera correcta por favor?-Ciertamente en vez de aclararme algunas cosas solo lograba confundir me mas de la cuenta

-Veras tu madre y yo éramos Agentes secretos

Carlisle pov

Hubiera preferido que Edward continuara como asta ahora ignorando todo absolutamente todo sobre los espías

-Existen 2 agencias, Impacto donde trabajábamos tu madre y yo y la agencia enemiga Distroller, la cual se dedica a la recolección de personas especiales, personas con dones Sensoriales

-Dones sensoriales?- Edward parecía un poco confuso respecto a esto

-Son aquellos "poderes" que llega a poseer cierta gente…gente especial, hemos intentado por todos los medios posibles entender el motivo por el cual esas personas llegan a desarrollar esos tipos de poderes pero hasta ahora la ciencia no a logrado determinar una razón certera, Desconocemos la razón de porque la agencia Distroller busca hacerse con ese tipo de personas

-Y por que me persiguen a mi……mas bien porque me atacan a mi?- Edward comenzaba a desesperarse

-Muy buena pregunta lamentablemente no poseo la respuesta adecuada para poder contestarla aunque tenemos nuestras suposiciones

-Tenemos?

-Esme y yo- no pude evitar el leve sonrojo que apareció en mi cara al nombrar a Esme y al parecer Edward también lo noto

-Quien es Esme?

-Esme es la fundadora de la agencia Impacto- no kse porque estocomenzaba a sonarme como a un interrogatorio

-Bueno y que clase de don crees o creen que puedo poseer?-cambio de tema al notar mi incomodidad

-Pues….

-----------------------------------------------------------Spy------------------------------------------

**Bueno aqui termina este cap**

**Oigan una pregunta que poder le pongo el mismo de leer mentes o se lo cambio?**


	5. Conociendote

Bueno pues aqui les dejo el capitulo 5

**DEBEN DE LEER Nota muy IMPORTANTE Y TRISTE: Mi nombre es Abigail y soy la mejor amiga de Grecia o Zedriagciar la autora, lo que les vengo a decir es muy triste nosotras estamos en una clase por la tarde vamos en la tarde a practicar un deporte**

**Pues ese día el carro se le descompuso por lo que tuvo que ir a pie y como están las cosas por ahora le a tocado una balacera que la dejo herida por una bala perdida, los doctores dicen que esta muy mal**

**Un día antes estábamos hablando de Fanfictión y me dijo que y tenia que subir capitulo ya porque había tardado demasiado pero dadas las circunstancias sabrán que no pudo subir ella**

**Yo siempre quise hacer, mi cuenta propia pero ella me dijo que podíamos compartir eh ay de porque se la contraseña**

**Esta como sus demás historias son totalmente de ellas pero pues lamentablemente no dejo los demás capítulos terminados al menos no los dejo escritos pero ella era de las personas que les gusta terminar lo que empieza entonces me platico toda la historia por lo que yo la se y si las cosas con mi amiga no salen bien ustedes dicen si quieren que la termine**

**A mi me gustaría porque a ella le hubiera encantado es mas no se perdonaría no terminar la historia por lo tanto yo quiero continuarla no será lo mismo que cuando ella lo hacia pero prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo ustedes dirán**

**SOLO ME BASTA PEDIR QUE RECEN PORQUE MI AMIGA SE RECUPERE DE ESTE OBSTACULOTAN GRANDE QUE LE PUSO LA VIDA**

-----------------------------------------------Spy------------------------------------------------------

Edward pov

Se me hacia todo esto es muy ilógico, muy irreal francamente si no fuera por lo que acaba de pasarme en mi habitación no me cabria la menor duda de que mi padre tiene problemas mentales

El hecho de que una organización secreta te persiga para reclutarte o en dado caso matarte es algo de locos

Y más

Que tu padre te diga que esa misma organización es "la mala" y para adornar el pastel te digan que tienes poderes el que va a ir al manicomio seré yo

_Flash Back_

_-Pues…no estoy muy seguro tu actitud y tú forma de vida es la determinante para saber cual poder_

_-Entonces como puedes saber que tengo o no alguno_

_-Pues como te dije influye mucho la manera en que vives pero también se cree que es hereditario más no esta totalmente probado_

_-Hereditario? Entonces tu…_

_-No, tu madre era la que poseía un don ella podía leer la mente de las personas_

_Nos quedamos un momento en silencio con el recuerdo de mi madre en la mente, era una mujer encantadora la verdad yo no tengo mucos recueros sobre ella pero me bastaba con lo que mi padre me contaba y las fotos que tenia de ella_

_-Hay otra cosa que debo hablar contigo-comenzó nuevamente mi padre a hablar-Para determinar si posees un don y cual es Esme-cuando la menciono sus ojos brillaron-a mandado a unas personas para ayudarte_

_-Que clase de personas?_

_-Isabella Swan será la principal encargada de ayudarte o entrenarte como quieras llamarlo en el arte denominar tu don y…_

_-Espera como que entrenarme?-pregunte interrumpiendo a mi padre drásticamente_

_-Bueno cuando uno se entera de la organización este te da 2 opciones: 1 unirte a ella y 2 ser desmemorizado y pues conocientote creí que no te gustaría perder tus recu…_

_-Por supuesto que no quiero que se meran en mi cabeza!!-grite interrumpiendo nuevamente a mi padre creo que se estaba hartando de eso ya que hizo una mueca muy graciosa_

_-Bien como iba diciendo, Isabella vendrá a entrenarte con todo lo referente a tu don, originalmente solo vendría ella pero ahora con ella vendrán unos amigos suyos que te ayudaran también con su entrenamiento después te los presentare_

_-Cuando?_

_-Mmmmm… de hecho ay que recogerlas en el aeropuerto dentro de 1 hora-contesto a mí pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro _

_Lo decía así de simple y cuando planeaba decirme que vendrían, cuando estuvieran en la puerta de mi casa?!!_

_Fin Flash Back_

Y aqui estaba yo en el asiento de copiloto esperando a mi padre puesto que cuando entramos al aeropuerto lo perdí de vista lo busque un momento pero me arte y decidí que era mejor esperarlo aqui en mi auto

Coloque mi cabeza entre el volante del coche a espera de mi padre y sus visitantes, cuando note su presencia levante mi rostro y vi…

UN ANGEL!!

Inclusive esa comparación era tan pobre comparada con esa chica el ángel se queda corto, su cabello largo y marrón lo traía recogido en una coleta, vestía una ramera color azul que contrastaba perfectamente con el blanco de su piel

-Aqui estabas Edward te eh estado buscando quiero presentarte a Alice Brandon-dijo señalando a la otra chica que venia con mi padre era pequeña parecía un duende- Y esta es Isabella Swan- dijo señalando a la otra muchacha a en mi opinión la mas hermosa muchacha

-Mucho gusto-la pequeña duende dijo con tanta energía

La verdad no le estaba poniendo la mas mínima atención toda ella estaba concentrada en lo que Isabella diría

-Mucho gusto-dije tendiendo mi mano para la castaña-Edward Cullen ¿Isabella?

-Bella-corrigió y fue cuando escuche su hermosa voz salir de ella

-También estamos nosotros!!!!-resoplo una voz molesta detrás de nosotros y al girarme puede ver a su amiga Alice fruncir levemente el seño al sentirse ignorada

-Lo siento Alice- las mejillas de bella subieron al menos 4 o 5 tonos

-No importa Amiga se lo el AMOR hace con las personas

-ALICE!!!

¿Lo que el amor hace con las personas? ¿Acaso ella….?

----------------------------------------SPY------------------------------------------------------------

Lamento la tardanza como ya sabrán por la nota del principio mi amiga esta internada en el hospital el doctor dice que por el momento esta estable pero que el peligro aun no pasa por lo tanto yo estaré subiendo los capítulos lo mejor que pueda presella no los dejo escritos solo dejo las ideas y todo en mis manos así que espero haberlo hecho bien

Cualquier duda o crítica solo dejen un reviews y con gusto la contestare

Si quieren preguntar cualquier cosa sobre mi, el capitulo o la salud de Grecia miéntanse libres

Atte. ABIGAIL Y GRECIA (que aunque no este aqui esta en la historia ^.^)


	6. Conociendote 2

Spy

**Bella pov**

Maldita Alice!!! y sus Malditas visiones

Como es que en algo tan pequeño puede hacer tremendo alboroto

Gracias a su comentario anterior Se había creado un incomodo silencio entre Edward y yo, ya que por parte de Alice y Carlisle conversaban lo mas tranquilamente posible

-A Todo esto….-Comenzó a hablar Edward- a donde se supone que las llevaremos?

Captando la rápida atención de la pequeña Alice

-Bueno pues…….A donde vamos Bella?

Típico

-Bueno Esme dijo que aun no tenia lista la casa donde nos quedaríamos, ya que tuvo que hacerle algunas remodelaciones debido a que ya no seria solo yo quien se quedaría en ella…. Así que creo que iremos a un hotel

-Bueno pero que tantas remodelaciones se necesitan hacerle para adaptarla a 2 personas?

-Esme no te lo dijo?-coloque una pequeña pausa para que me respondiera pero al ver su cara de confusión decidí continuar-No solo seremos nosotras 2, seremos 5 en total

-Bueno Esme no me dijo nada pero para enviar a 5 agentes debe haber una buena razón

-Supongo……Bueno nos podrían llevara un hotel si no es mucha molestia por favor?

-No-La respuesta tan cortante de Edward me dejo muda-Digo no seria correcto que se quedaran en un hotel

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hijo, pueden venir a nuestra casa sin ningún problema

-No, no nos gustaría ser una molestia

-No lo serias

-Pero….-me interrumpio

-Quien viene manejando? Exacto yo así que dejen de quejarse

-Yo no me estoy quejando-Aclaro la voz de Alice

-Ahora lo haces-esta vez fue Edward

-Claro que no

-Claro que si

-Claro que no

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si, te estas quejando de que no te estabas quejando, así que te estas quejando

-………..

Increíble jamás creí ver el día en que dejaran callada a Alice

-Claro que no

Pero lo bueno no dura para siempre

Bueno hace exactamente 2 días que habíamos llegado con los Cullen y eran una familia increíble

Carlisle no solo era un Gran Medico si no que era un estupendo padre, se preocupaba mucho por su hijo

Y Edward Cullen

A pesar del comienzo tan……Tosco que tuvimos pues era Amigable, Lindo, Agradable, Carismático, Hermoso, Perfecto………..Demonios!! Me estoy yendo por la tangente

En fin el día de hoy terminarían nuestras "Vacaciones" y comenzaríamos con el entrenamiento

---------------------------------------------SPY-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno sorry que el cap sea tan corto pero estoy en recuperación y casi no me dejan usar la compu

Cuando fui a ver luna nueva me ENAMORE si es que era posible ya que cuando leei todos los libros quede UUUAAUUU

Jeje bueno grax por sus Reviews y apoyo

Estoy escribiendo los cap de las demás historias pero les pido paciencia


End file.
